The present invention relates to a fuse holder for receiving a flat-type fuse block. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuse holder for connecting a flat-type fuse block between a pair of wires, which minimizes the radial space of the connecting portion of the pair of wires when said pair is properly aligned and connected by a flat-type fuse block.
FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively show a partially exploded perspective view and elevational view of a conventional fuse holder for connecting a flat-type block 11 between a pair of wires 14, 14. The flat-type fuse block 11 comprises a pair of male terminals 111, 111 connected by a fuse strip 112 and a plastic shell body 113 for receiving the pair of male terminals 111 and fuse 112. One end of each male terminal 111 protrudes from the inside of the shell body 113 via one narrower side of the shell body 113 to form a plug portion 114 and another end of each male terminal 111 is exposed to the outside of the shell body 113 so as to be detected by an amperemeter through a hole formed on the other narrower side of the shell body 113.
The conventional fuse holder comprises a pair of female terminals 12, 12 and a pair of insulated sleeves 13,13. Each female terminal comprises a receptacle portion 121 fitted with the plug portion 114 of the fuse block 11, a first clamp portion 122 for being depressed to wrap the core 141 of the wire 14, and a second clamp portion 123 for being depressed to clamp the insulator 142 of the wire 14. Thus the fuse block 11 and the pair of wires 14, 14 can be connected and fixed by the pair of female terminals 12, 12. Each insulated sleeve 13 is hollow and has two opened ends adapted to sleeve onto the female terminal 12 connected with the plug portion 114 and one end of the wire 14 through the wire 14.
When the flat-type fuse block is connected with the pair of wires by the abovementioned fuse holder, it occupies a lot of radial space along the wires, as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, if the many wires which are connected with the flat-type fuse block in the manner described hereinbefore need be gathered into a bundle, said flat-type fuse block will become an obstacle to said bundle. In addition, the end of the male terminal exposed to the outside of the shell body of the fuse block, and can be detected by means of an amperemeter, will give an electric shock to any person touching both ends of the same side of the pair of male terminals.